Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs
and Alexandra Picatto share a happy melody together in the title cover of the video. ]] Kidsongs: Billy Biggle's Favorite Songs is the eighteenth entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in December 1994. It was renamed My Favorite Songs in 2002. Like Kidsongs: A Day of Fun, this video uses clips from previous videos. Cast The Biggles *Billy /Ruby Biggle (voiced by Julene Renee) *Billy Biggle (costumed by Frat Fuller) *Ruby Biggle (costumed by Kimberly Bretto-Smith) The Kidsongs Cast *Matthew Bartilson *Christian Buenaventura *Megan Miyahira *Alexandra Picatto Additional Kidsongs Cast in 1985-1986, 1990, and 1993 Videos * Rebecca Andreassen * Tyler Andreassen * Mario Bailey * Ori Blumenfeld * Daniell Bosette * Steven Brooks * Jeremy Brown * Dannon Bryant * Sander Byfuglin * Adanelly Camacho * David Chan * H.B. Charles * Donetta Charles * Miyoko Chilombo * Jahi Chilombo * Miyagi Chilombo * Noah Congelliere * Timothy Cool * Patrick Cool * Gabriel Diaz * Jenna Dickman * Kristy Lynn Espinoza * Tina Marie Espinoza * Christopher Finch * Mandie Fox * Patricia Gonzalez * Heather Green * Bianca Hall * Tyler Harris * Jason Haskel * Sh'Vaughn Heath * Hillary Hollingsworth * April Hong * Lauren Jackson * Courtney Kettenberg * Ryan Kirk * David Klingenberger * Teddy Lee * Cara LeJuene * Angela Levine * Michael Lloyd, Jr. * Thomas W. Mattson * Mac May * Marccus Mendoza * Rashona & Shalana Miller * Michelle Montoya * Alanna Mulhern * Jamie Mutter * Dakeisha Payne * Katie Polk * Trek Potter * Tarrish Potter * Catherine Przybylska * Janessa Ray * Ariki Rice * Brian Rosenstein * Shira Roth * Andrea Schuette * Bre Seltzer * Kyle Stanley * Danielle Wiener * Josh Wiener * Terrence Williams * Miles Young * Danny Zavatsky Songs #Down By the Bay (from Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs) #Jim Along Josie (from Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs) #Five Little Monkeys (from Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals) #Bingo (from Kidsongs: A Day with the Animals) #Michael Finnegan (from Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs) #We're Gonna Get Wet (from Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster) #Take Me Out to the Ball Game (from Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm) #Down by the Station (from Kidsongs: Play Along Songs) #I've Been Working on the Railroad (from Kidsongs: Sing Out, America! (later became Home on the Range/Yankee Doodle Dandy) #Raccoon and Possum (from Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals) #The Farmer in the Dell (from Kidsongs: If We Could Talk to the Animals) #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (from Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm) Watch Trivia *The four cast members from the previous 2 videos (Matthew Bartilson, Christian Buenaventura, Megan Miyahira and Alexandra Picatto) appear in this video. *In the Complete Kidsongs Collection, it was moved as the last video after Meet the Biggles. *In the 2016 print (as seen in the Kidsongs? (The Kidsongs Channel?/formerly billybiggle) YouTube *Click here for Kidsongs: My Favorite Songs/Transcript *channel), the 1990-1997 version of the 1988-1997 version of the 1986/1987-1997 TAP/Together Again Video Productions logo/logos, 1986, and 1990-1997 version of the 1985-1997 Warner Bros. Records logo and 1986, and 1990-1995 version of the 1985-1995 View-Master Video logo are intact. Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:1994 Category:2002 Category:1990s